The present invention relates to a device for handling blank pieces of sewing cloth such as pre-cut sleeve cloth. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for picking up, turning over, folding and aligning sleeve cloth so the cloth may be processed in further sewing operations.
In the manufacture of a shirt, blank sleeve cloth is generally first trimmed, folded and hemmed before further sewing operations are performed. Trimming, folding and hemming machines often require the top side of the sleeve to be facing up to perform the respective operations, while further sewing operations require the sleeve to be folded inside out. To prepare for a further seaming operation, an operator would have to take the hemmed sleeve and manually fold it in half with the cloth inside out and simultaneously align the hemmed edges. Thus, a device which could automatically turn the sleeve inside out, and fold the sleeve and align the hemmed edges would save time and expense, and increase operator efficiency.